Ese algo, que nos une
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. El beso sabe amargo, pero dulce. Deliciosamente adictivo. El sabor a tabaco y chocolate todavía presente, y algo más. Ese algo, que nos une...MXM.


Hace días estaba repasando la serie con un amigo y no pude evitar que esta idea surgiera en mi cabeza. Admito que nunca me había pasado por esta sección de FF, pero pensé en agrandarla un poco, así que aquí les dejo mi primer one-shot de Death Note.

Es un MattXMello, sí...yaoi. Así que quedan advertidos; espero que les guste.

Claro, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Ese algo, que nos une.**

- Estúpido Near.

Fue justo entonces que dejé el juego sobre la mesa, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la puerta recién abierta; a tiempo para verte pasar, hecho un desastre. Mi mente no tuvo que trabajar mucho para deducir que habías estado haciendo y cómo había resultado el asunto; siempre terminaba igual. Pero esta vez, una sonrisa irónica cruzaba por tus labios.

La mesita de la sala fue la primera en recibir tu frustración, al momento de ser impactada por tus llaves. Creo que debemos de pensar en comprar otra, o reparar ésta, que ya está bastante dañada; siempre por el mismo motivo. Costumbres, manías...Roger ha hecho un excelente trabajo con nosotros, supongo.

Luego, la barra. Casi arrancas el papel con la boca en un gesto que me parece puramente sensual. Tan sensual como es tu caminar o esa mirada asesina que sueles usar, incluso para mí. Especialmente para mí. Un mordisco que parece más bien la mordida hecha por una bestia y el chocolate que cruje al sucumbir en tu boca, entre tus dientes, saboreado por tu lengua.

Empiezo a sudar, olvidando temporalmente el cigarrillo que cuelga de mis propios labios; aunque no lo notas, claro. Mi corazón se acelera a más de cien, mejor que con cualquier estúpido juego de carreras, imaginando la peor manera de arrancarte yo mismo esas ropas de vagabundo que sueles usar. Destrozarlas, literalmente.

Tus labios se llenan levemente de chocolate, mientras te encargas de limpiarlo con tus dedos. Los guantes han terminado en el piso, sin que me haya dado cuenta. Diablos, me tienes perdido y ni siquiera has dicho nada.

- Estúpido.- Repites, sentándote en el sillón, a mi lado. Te pasas una mano por tu rubio cabello, haciéndolo para atrás en un movimiento estratégico que deja al descubierto tu cicatriz. Me estremezco inadvertidamente, no por repulsión, sino al contrario. Mato por tocar esa zona con la yema de mis dedos.

Volteas a verme, fijamente. Tu mente atando cabos, hilando escenas; mientras ahogo otra bocanada al cigarro en mi garganta. Contraigo y retengo el humo, para dejarlo escapar a escasos centímetros tuyos. ¿La razón? Sólo porque sé que no lo soportas, y a mí me encanta verte molesto; aún cuando sé que eso pone en jaque mi salud mental. La tuya es inexistente, así que no cuenta.

- Apaga esa maldita cosa, ¿quieres?- Replicas, molesto. Prefiero ignorarte unos minutos más y sigo inhalando y exhalando, más frecuentemente, para tenerte justo donde quiero.

Y eso sucede cuando, instantes más tarde, terminas arrebatándomelo de los labios y tirándolo al piso. Lo apagas con tu pie y lo machacas una y otra vez, el fuego en tus ojos y el chocolate en tu mano izquierda. Ahí es donde empieza el juego. El mejor que he jugado, el único que podría seguir durante días, meses. ¿Años? Quizás.

- Eres estúpidamente predecible.- Las primeras palabras que salen de mis labios desde que te vi llegar. Y lo eres, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo. Me miras con reproche y murmuras algo en un idioma que desconozco; aunque por el modo que lo haces, no debe ser nada bueno.

Entonces le das una mordida más a ese trozo de chocolate amargo y terminas haciendo bola la envoltura para tirarla al piso, junto al cadáver de mi vicio. De uno de ellos, aunque no el primordial. Masticas y deglutes, lentamente. Muy lentamente. La espera me mata y sin darme cuenta ya estoy sobre tu cuerpo. Mis movimientos resultan tan ágiles que te he tomado por sorpresa. Incluso a mí mismo, también.

Mi boca se abre y se adhiere a la tuya, que no se niega, en un autoreflejo. Mi lengua se introduce y todavía puedo saborear ese delicioso postre en tus labios. Deliciosamente adictivo. Beso y disfruto, mientras te aprisiono contra el sofá y mi mano se mezcla en tus cabellos; tú me respondes igual o más violento, casi asfixiándome, pero sin aflojar el agarre. Chocolate y nicotina, excelente combinación.

- Diablos...apestas a tabaco, Matt.- Me dices, despegándote ligeramente de mi boca para tomar aire. Aunque lo digas así, se que realmente te gusta, porque mis cajetillas siguen intactas; de lo contrario ya tendrían varios agujeros cada una. Tu sonrisa torcida no ayuda, además.

De cualquier manera, no digo nada y regreso a mi labor. Ahora te beso el cuello, o mejor dicho, lo muerdo; al tiempo que te empujo contra el reposa brazos del mueble. Tu mano derecha ha desabrochado rápidamente mi chaleco, que termina en un lugar desconocido; la otra apresa la parte baja de mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia ti. Diablos, eres dinamita pura. El mejor juego que haya podido descubrir, el más difícil de entender también. El más placentero, definitivamente.

Ahogas un gemido cuando mi boca baja hasta el lugar donde el cuello se funde con el torso. Hago hacia un lado ese rosario que cuelga del mismo, rozando al mismo tiempo tu cabello. Me enloqueces.

- Eres insoportable.- Dices a mi oído, rasgándome la oreja con tus dientes. Lo dices y sé que es verdad, pero aún así compartimos esto. Esto que nos une, que nos mantiene calientes...vivos.

- Igual que tú, Mello.- Podría pareces que sólo soy una distracción para ti, algo tan reconfortante como ese chocolate que sueles comer. Algo liberador, para escapar de tus jodidas cadenas autoimpuestas. Y podría ser todo tan fácil, pero entonces no serías el impulsivo y odioso Mello que me quita la poca cordura que me queda; entonces no te seguiría, con el simple objetivo de cuidar ese trasero que lleva impreso mi nombre. Entonces dejarías de ser Mello y yo dejaría de ser Matt.- Igual que tú.

Mi playera ha cedido, igual que tus botas y el pantalón de cuero que baja por tus piernas; mientras mis manos rozan tu piel, electrificándome al tacto. Me pregunto cómo habré acabado enredado en tus "encantos"; o quién de los dos habrá sucumbido primero, aunque supongo que ya carece de importancia. Al final, estás tú y estoy yo, sólo eso.

- Ahora si...ya tengo la respuesta.- Sueltas, entre jadeos, prendas y piel. Tan decidido que reconozco la verdad detrás de todo. La estúpida verdad que queda al descubierto, tu sonrisa sarcástica y el motivo de que tus movimientos sean un tanto más violentos que otras veces.- Estoy seguro.

Entre eso que aparenta ser caricias terminamos en el piso. Mi espalda impactando totalmente contra las losas y tu hombro golpeando la mesa que nos detiene. Estás encima, luciendo triunfante. Tu cabello roza mi rostro y tus manos se encuentran sobre mi torso desnudo. Diablos, Mello, luces endemoniadamente encantador. Y yo me escucho terriblemente desesperado.

- ¿Sabes? Hablas demasiado.- Te digo, llevando mi boca a la tuya, para callarte un rato; mientras tus manos terminan de desabrochar mi pantalón. Luego te separas un poco para quitar mis googles y me permito observarte en la totalidad.

Un aire algo extraño embriaga la habitación mientras los movimientos calientan el lugar. Tus roces me queman y me nublan la visión, pero comprendo lo que significa todo al sentir ese líquido cálido y carmín escapar de mis labios entre tus besos. Huele a despedida. Tan real que te odio más que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo te apreso más fuerte contra mí.

- Eres un idiota, Mello.- Te digo, instantes después. Seguimos tirados en el piso, pero no tengo ganas de cambiar de posición. Tu cabeza descansa sobre tu brazo y yo estoy ligeramente inclinado hacia ti. Tu mirada fija en el techo, tu otra mano sobre tu torso y la mía...la mía sobre la tuya.

- Perdóname.- Dices, en un susurro. ¡Joder! Sabes que no puedo dejarte, porque a pesar de todo existe algo que nos une. Ese algo sin nombre pero lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que me largue.

- Joder.- Repito, apretándote la mano para asegurarte que sigo aquí. Las acciones valen más que las palabras, ¿no? Y yo nunca he sido de palabras.- ¿Sabes que pienso? Pienso que yo debería ser el segundo en la línea.

Tu risa, irónica e irreal, rompe mis tímpanos y te veo más ligero que otras veces. Más libre. Mi mano suelta la tuya y viaja hasta tu mejilla. Roza la piel, rojiza y cicatrizada, y te conmocionas. Tus ojos se abren y me miras, como un niño. Mis dedos marcando cada milímetro de esa piel que adoro, que es mía. Y luego, mi boca que te besa en el mismo lugar, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a tus labios, sonrosados y entreabiertos.

Joder, Mello, que lloras. Lloro también y el beso sabe amargo, pero dulce. El sabor a tabaco y chocolate todavía presente, y algo más. Ese algo, que nos une.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

**Me gustó mucho hacer este fic, así que cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido. Sólo dejen un review!**

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
